fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 282
Ten Keys and Two Keys is the 282nd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Yukino offers Lucy her two gold keys but Lucy declines, not wishing to take the Celestial Spirits from their master. Though initially surprised, Yukino leaves, wishing that the two of them cross paths again. After following her, Natsu learns of her excommunication and attacks Sabertooth's base, challenging Guild Master Jiemma to fight him. Summary Lucy, Natsu and Wendy invite Yukino into the Honey Bone Lodge. It appeared that Yukino wanted to speak with Lucy; this made Natsu uneasy because he believed Yukino to be a bad person due to her involvement in Sabertooth. Yukino then proceeded to ask Lucy to take her Two Gold Keys for Pieces and Libra. She tells them that see decided to give Lucy the keys after the first day of the Grand Magic Games but decided to do it earlier because she was no longer participating and being replaced by Minerva one of the "Strongest Five" of Sabertooth. When Lucy was about to decline the offer Yukino goes to tell Her how if she had all twelve Zodiac Keys she would be able to open the Gate to Change the World. Yukino then begins to insist Lucy take the keys, but Lucy declines the offer because she didn't want to break the bond between Yukino and her spirits. Yukino accepts this then leaves with a smile, telling her that she hopes to meet her again. Later that night while Carla, Wendy and Lucy were getting ready to sleep they begin discussing how Lucy could've got all Twelve Keys of the Zodiac and Lucy tells them that she would have wanted to in the past, but she didn't want to break the bond between Yukino and her spirits. Outside, Natsu and Happy chase after Yunkino to apologize for believing she was a bad person when she turned out to be a very kind person even though she was from Sabertooth. Touched by their concern for her, Yukino begins to cry and falls to her knees. She tells Natsu and Happy how see always wanted to join Sabertooth and how she couldn't go back. She then tells them how she was made to strip naked in front of her guild-mates, then erase her own guild mark and how it ruined her memories of her time in the guild and self-esteem and now because of that she had nowhere else to go. Trembling with rage, Natsu tells her that because Sabertooth made her cry they had no right to call themselves a guild. In another part of the city Gray meets up Erza, who was consulting the things Millianna said to her earlier that night. While discussing what happened that night. Gray tells her about how he got caught up in some messy business with Lyon and Juvia and Erza asks Gray if he had noticed Juvia's feelings for him yet, which caused Gray to become a bit embarrassed. Then they both decide to head back to their Lodging. At the Castle, Arcadios is looking over a huge pile of papers claiming that he will collect the keys which Lucy and Yukino own and he will go through with the Eclipse Plan. He then begins chanting Zeref's name. Meanwhile, at Sabertooth's lodging at Crocus Garden, a blast wakes up Sting and Lector. Rogue and Frosch enter the room telling them that there is an intruder attacking. While running through the halls, Sting asks if they know who it is, but claims to only that the intruder must have a death wish. Down one hallway they see a blast come out one room and one member flies towards them. Suddenly, Natsu bursts out of the flames beating all the Sabertooth members in his way demanding that they show him where their master was, utterly shocking Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch. Jiemma comes out asking what business Natsu had with his guild. The enraged Natsu then demands a fight with Jiemma for banishing Yukino liked he did and tells him that if he were to defeat him, Jiemma would have to leave the guild as well. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Natsu Dragneel vs. Sabertooth members Magic, Spells, and Abilities Used Magic used *Aera (翼 Ēra) *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法 Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) Spells used *Fire Dragon's Claw (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagitsume) Abilities used *Enhanced Strength Navigation